An Unexpected Change
by AmelieLynn
Summary: After the Weasley's parents die all the children are sent to live with willing wizarding families. For Ginny Weasley, that family is the Malfoys.
1. Chapter 1

All the Weasley children stood in front of the minister.

"Due to the death of your parents and relatives, we are forced to put you into the care of other willing wizarding families. We have arranged dinners to assure that you all still get to spend time together, because the last thing we want to do is split up a loving family like you all. Now, the families are expecting you soon after we arrange who goes where, so please be cooperative." The minister said. "Now I will list off who goes with who,

Ron, you are with the Lovegoods.

Fred and George, you are with your older brother.

Ginny, you are with the Malfoys."

The 3 Weasley boys turned to the minister.

"That's Bull Shit!" Fred yelled.

"Let her switch with me!" Ron said as he got all up in the ministers face.

"Bloody Hell!" George said under his breath.

"No arguing! They specifically requested Ginerva Weasley." the minister said sternly. "Now say your goodbyes and go with your dedicated families. Ginny, I will be taking you to the Malfoy Manor due to a transportation complication."

After saying there goodbyes the minister took Ginny Weasley to the manor. they both stood outside the tall gates.

"Well, here you go. Send for me if you have any problems Ginny dear." And like that the minister left Ginny alone.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she walked through the slowly opening gates. A little house elf came up to her shaking, and took her bags.

"Hi.." She said shyly. The house elf looked up at her confused, and then continued stumbling forward. Ginny followed slowly behind the house elf until they got the the front doors which were also slowly opening. She gulped and started up the steps. As she entered through the two great doors she looked around.

A voice came from a room down the hall, "Dilldy, bring the Weasley girl into here." It was a mans voice, Ginny assumed Lucius.

When she entered the room she saw that it was the dining room.

"Welcome to the manor," Lucius said, "If you need anything we have many house elves, my wife and I are usually here, Bellatrix stops in a lot, and Draco and his friends are always around. Now upstairs we have many open bedrooms, you may pick one. Dinner is usually served around 6, breakfast around 8, brunch around 11, and lunch around 3. You may pick which ones you would like to attend. There is a map of the manor in the library which is two stories high, so you may choose to enter it on either the first or second floor. It is to the right when you exit this room. After dinner you will get to choose from many of our elves to be your personal one. If you are going to be out past midnight we ask that you stay with Draco, and try not to end up in jail. On the map you will see a storage room, that has almost everything you may need. Now run along."

Ginny stood there dumfounded. "o-o-ok." She stuttered. "Thank you." and with that said she turned and walked out the room with her luggage. She walked around for 5 minutes until she found the stairs, and chose a corner bedroom with a balcony and big windows. It was elegant with silk blankets, a beautiful fireplace, and many comfortable looking chairs. It was a good size, probably around the size of one floor of the Burrow, and had a bathroom attached. She went onto the balcony which overlooked a lake, forest, and their huge yard. She unpacked some things and layed down on her huge bed, slowly dozing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny woke up dizzy and confused. Everything that happened that day came back to her. She missed her family now more then ever. She stood up and walked to the bathroom, her hair was a mess. She used a straightening spell and but on a T-Shirt and jeans. Closing the door behind her she walked through the hallways until she came upon the library. She stepped inside and it was huge. It was round shaped and the upper deck rounded the outside walls. There were little nooks that went off of the rounded pathway and over the railing she could see the main floor of the library.

She walked around in the circle stopping to peek into little places that she didn't see before. After assuring that she was familiar with the upper deck of the library she went down the staircase to the main floor. In the center of the room she saw the map on a podium type thing. She walked around couches and chairs to get to it. It was quite big. On it she was an entertainment room, the house elf room, the kitchen, the breakfast nook, the storage closet, everyone's bedrooms, all the empty bedrooms, the many bathrooms, the training room, the living room, the random other room, the garden room, the library, the animal room, and so many others.

"Impressive, huh?" Someone behind her smirked.

She spun around to see Draco Malfoy staring at her with his cold grey eyes.

"umm.. yeah." She said quietly.

"Why don't you come with me, I know someone who would just love to meet you." He snickered, and grabbed her arm leading her out of the library. They passed many labeled doors until they came to the one called the entertainment room. He led her through the door. Inside she saw two very handsome guys, and a girl she recognized as Pansy Parkinson.

"This is my friend Blaise, and the one next to him is Theodore." They both smiled at her. Blaise then stood up and walked over to where she stood as Draco sat down next to Pansy, (Whose skirt was way to short for Ginny taste). Draco lifted Pansy onto his lap and played with her shirt while she giggled.

"Your cute." Blaise smiled as he looked her over. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her over the armchair he had been sitting on. Ginny sat there uncomfortable as Blaise held her tightly pinned against his torso. Him and Theodore then started a conversation about who did what, when, and where. She glanced over at Draco and Pansy who were now making out on the loveseat.

Theodore saw where I had glanced and sighed. He said,

"What the Helckers you two, if your going to snog why don't you two just date or whatever."

"It's just for fun Theodore, you know the drill." Draco said, laughing, between each kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3

After Ginny had insisted on going back up to her room and Pansy had to go home to deal with family business, it was just Draco, Blaise, and Theodore. "So Draco, why is that little Weaslette in your house?" Blaise asked.  
>"My parents arranged it, her parents died. Trust me, I'm not happy having that little blood traitor in my house. But she does seem like a good playtoy.." Draco stated as he started to look off into space, probably dreaming of all the sick things he could do to the little Weasley girl.<br>"Why would your parents want her though. They hate blood traitors even more then you." Theodore chuckled.  
>"Not sure. Maybe they new that I was getting bored with Pansy." Draco laughed.<br>"Too bad shes a gryffindor though.. even I wouldn't stoop that low." Blaise reminded him.  
>Draco Malfoy let out an evil chuckle. "We'll see to that problem."<p>Several hours later Blaise and Theodore left as well. Draco walked around until he came to what must've been ginny's new room. The door was open so he decided to let himself in. It was easy to tell what was property of the manor and what belonged to her. For example, the clean, silk, elegant comforter and sheets were his, whereas the dirty, knitted, oddly colored blanket laying at the foot of the bed was clearly hers.<br>He walked over to the huge oak wardrobe that was in all the bedrooms and looked inside. Only 1/8 of it was full, and all there were was gryffindor colored uniforms, T-shirts, what must be considered a nice dress in the Weasley family, and 3 pairs of jeans. Her shoes consisted of worn down sneakers, converse to be exact, and a black pair of dress shoes. "What the hell are you doing?" A small voice sounded from behind him.  
>"Your wardrobe is pitiful." Malfoy smirked. "Well.. I like it just fine." She said, embarrassed.<br>With that said Malfoy took out his wand and said a spell. The wardrobe lit up, and then turned back to its normal brightness. Ginny walked over to it and opened the heavy oak doors letting out a gasp. It was full of gowns, skirts, blouses, shoes, probably everytype of clothing she could imagine, and a majority of it most likely was more expensive then the Burrow. But something odd caught her eye. A small portion of the wardrobe contained what seemed to be Slytherin gowns. "Malfoy, you are aware that I am not in Slytherin, right?" Ginny said Shyly. "We will see about that." Draco said in an alluring voice. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked confused.  
>"Weaslette, haven't you ever gotten tired of always trying to be perfect? Good? Your life is beyong boring, and I doubt you have ever even been to a party." Draco sincerely asked.<br>"I'm fine with my life." Ginny said softly. "You live in the Manor now. You will be surrounded by everything your not for the rest of your nonadult life, and as early as sometime this summer I predict that you will be itching for this fun we have so bad, that you will come running to me, begging to take you on this unknown journey." He said softly and quickly, very close to her delicate face.  
>"I doubt that." Ginny said, with a small hint of uncertainty in her voice that Draco managed to catch.<br>He chuckled, and said those three words,  
>"We will see." <p>


End file.
